Star Trek: The Boomer-Sentinel Incident
by Ariston-1
Summary: While testing a new engine and space shuttle design, a test pilot found himself in the distant future and a dangerous situation which may alter the timeline itself. Featuring TNG - DS9 & Voy.
1. Chapter 1

_For the entire duration of mankind's presence on their home world of Earth, the stars had always looked down upon them with the promise of a bright future which had been translated into popular fiction as Science Fiction while the dreams of leaving the protective atmosphere of Earth had remained an almost impossible task until the day of April 12_ _th_ _1961 as the first human being left the confines of the Earth's gravitational pull for one orbit of the planet itself. Over the following decades, many had left the confines of Earth to explore only as far as the Moon itself until slightly over one century itself, the First Contact with an alien species had taken place in Bozeman Montana after Humanity finally unlocked the secrets of Warp Drive Propulsion and take it's rightful place within the Universe itself, at least, according to the history texts._

 _One of the greatest challenges of Humanity was to enter into the galaxy and declare with a unified voice that humanity was not the violent and self destructive species which had been observed by many cultures across the galaxy, but had a potential to be the greatest asset to the galactic community yet to be witnessed by any intelligent species watching their almost petty conflicts for resources or religious views._

Hidden far away from the view of the public and many enemy states, a single project had been created with the hopes of exploring the possibility of reaching the nearby satellite once again within hours, rather than days as a new propulsion system had been devised by one of the worlds leading scientists, a young woman which had isolated herself and several followers within the frozen wastelands in the south of the planet. Known as _Sentinel_ , a new small craft had been created utilising technologies only dreamed of by the leading powers in space exploration across the planet in the guise of a pearly white arrow shaped vessel designed to push its human pilot faster then ever before imagined towards the large and barely explored satellite which had orbited the planet since before the dawn of humanity.

Utilising a theoretical propulsion system, the vessel would complete two orbits of the Earth to build up enough inertia before activating the main engines which would throw the small craft towards the Moon for a detailed and high resolution scan of the moon's surface, after which it would complete a similar orbit to return home. Having completed four such missions previously, the young and experienced pilot known as Commander James Carver, known to his colleagues under the call sign of ' _Boomer_ ', clearance had finally been given to push the Sentinel's engines to full power for one more unofficial record breaking assignment around the Earth towards the moon and back.

Climbing into the cockpit of the vessel with a large smile upon his face as he had requested this exact assignment each time he had entered the craft, his mind ran wild with the possibilities of reaching the Moon in less time that it would take to complete one orbit of the Earth, making him the fastest man on Earth once again.

"Jim, remember what we talked about? The inertia dampeners will not compensate entirely at maximum thrust!" Said a short dark haired young engineer as she handed him his helmet.

"I know that Terri! I'll have to compensate… relax? This is nothing more than a Milk Run! I was so close last time, I could have landed. Want me to bring you back anything?"

"Just yourself Jim. Remember, once the engines hit full power…"

"Compensate, I know. Relax, this is what I do for a living, remember?. I just wish that I could bring you along, the view is amazing" He said with a large smile.

"Some other time, once the second prototype is completed you can show me. What's it like out there? No gravity?"

"More than you could know. Actually, grab a suit and squeeze in behind me, or you could sit on my knee, a little bumpy but you'll enjoy the ride"

"Some other time fly-boy! You test pilots are all alike"

"Terri, I'm the only one here, remember? You should step back now. Remember we have that date next week?"

Entering orbit slowly as he called out the status of the vessel while the Engineer who designed the vessel stood nervously at mission control, the tiny vessel engaged the large oval shaped engine at the rear of the vessel as he sang ' _Take Me Home, Country Road_ ' in defiance of orders once again while reporting the status of the vehicle mid-tune, to the annoyance of his superiors, the numerous generals and officials watching the mission on a live feed from an observation room high above the mission control as his direct superior stood at the side of the designer, always.

"Is he taking this thing seriously?" Called out a General, as he stood at the side of Terri in the mission control room.

"Believe me sir, he is. Jim knows the risks here, he has helped to redesign this new engine"

"His heart rate is below normal?" The General said slowly.

"This is what he does sir. He is the only one who can control Sentinel, out of hundreds of candidates, he is the one sir. Jim, are you listening?"

"I was thinking while up here, what about a holiday? I know a great place in the Tropics, you, me and no clothes?"

"Jim, this isn't a private chat. Everyone can hear you" She said as she blushed deeply.

"Even General Walker is looking at you, imagining you naked… you never told me where you got those tattoos did you?" His voice called out, as all turned towards her while she blushed deeply.

"Complete the mission, and I will tell you Jim!"

"Even the heart with the name Claire inside? Oh, I'm doing this now! Bringing engines to full power… Wow! That's a kick in the ass!"

On the large screen before them after the second orbit of the Earth, the tiny marker blasted from orbit towards the moon as directed while he screamed with joy at the force pushing down upon his body from the acceleration while alerts rang out through the control room. Instantly looking up towards the main screen, the small vessel broke away from Earth Orbit at incredible speeds as the alarms continued to ring as the live feed from inside of the small vessel displayed the young pilot struggling with the controls to keep the vessel on course.

"Umm, control? I have a major problem here. Engines are running at 110% and climbing… 120, 150... I'm loosing her!"

"Throttle back Jim and eject!"

"What the hell do you think I am trying Terri… oh my god, what the hell is that?"

His eyes looked up from the control column he had been fighting towards the computer screen as they opened wide with shock as instruments and consoles around the command center rang out with alerts, engineers ran from console to console in an attempt to ascertain what they where seeing before them as the pilot attempted to struggle with the vessel while in the blink of an eye, silence fell over the room as all eyes turned towards the now static filled screen in shock and horror.

"Sentinel, this is control, respond… Sentinel. Boomer, respond?"

"What the hell just happened Doctor?" The General at her side said instantly.

"Jim, Jim? Please respond, please?" Terri called out with tears in her eyes.

"Commander Carver, this is General Eric Walker respond immediately… Commander?"

"I have no telemetry, he's just gone" Cried out a panicked voice from another station.

 _Status Report of Project: Sentinel_

 _At 0045 Hours on July 9_ _th_ _2011, while testing the new propulsion systems onboard a Prototype Space Craft, Commander James Carver, Call-Sign Boomer, lost control of the Prototype Craft resulting in the destruction of the craft itself, due to the distance from last contact, recovery of the craft or any debris is highly unlikely in the near future._

 _Cause of the Accident is as of yet, an unknown. The loss of the vehicle and it's test pilot has resulted in cancellation of the Project until the cause of the accident can be ascertained._

 _General Eric Walker. Royal Air Force._

 _July 9_ _th_ _2375_

 _USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E._

 _Captain Jean-Luc Picard Commanding._

Escorting a small and damaged cruiser to the Space Station Deep Space Nine after a rendezvous, the small Nova Class Starship had been involved in heavy combat with a Cardassian vessel of twice it's size and firepower. Although a much slower vessel then it's enemy counterpart and sustaining damage to their weapons and shield systems, the USS Long Beach had emerged as the victor after crippling the enemy vessel on the boarder of Cardassian space before running, as fast as it's damaged engines could push her through space towards the safety of the Federation Flagship. Considered as nothing more then a Science vessel, a replacement for the aging Oberth Class Starships, the unique command style of the Captain combined with the size and agility of the smaller craft against it's much larger opponent had allowed the vessel to avoid much of the weapons fire to get inside of the phaser arch of the enemy cruiser and engage her up close. Based upon a failed design which lead to the development of the USS Defiant, the Nova class vessel was quickly redesigned to fill the role of Science Vessel once numerous flaws had been identified within the original prototype.

Sat comfortably in the observation lounge of the USS Enterprise with the Starship's legendary Captain himself, a man the female Captain had looked up to as her personal hero and her template of what a Starship should become, Captain Sara Wilcox sat almost in awe of her hero as he continued to praise her for her command during the crisis which had almost cost her lives of herself, her crew and lost her ship.

"Captain please, I did what any good Captain would, what you would do sir. I have studied your file at great depth, numerous times. It is you sir, who are the hero, we just got lucky"

"Luck had nothing to do with what had happened Captain. I have already submitted yourself and your crew for commendations regarding your actions. Admiral William Ross has signed the Commendation himself…"

"Sir, I lost four good men and women during that attack. Good people, including my Chief Engineer. She was, one of a kind"

"It is never easy to loose crew members, especially those we are close to. Have you informed her family of her death?" Picard said with memories of the many crewmembers he had lost during his career.

"Not yet sir, they live on Earth sir. I want to speak with them in person, I owe them that much Captain. How long before my ship is repaired?"

"I have personally spoken with Captain Sisko, and he assures me that your ship will be given the highest priority"

"I've never met him sir, but from what I hear, he is a fine officer and perhaps even candidate for the open Admiral spot next year?"

"He is a good man, I have a few former officers who serve under his command, they speak highly of him…"

Turning from the standard daytime illumination to the much darker Red Alert conditions as Alarms rang through the ship, the two Captains stood instantly at the sound of the First Officer's voice calling his Captain to the bridge while the large vessel began to rock hard, almost knocking them both off of their feet while the two officers ran towards the exit, passing through the small corridor and onto the bridge as the First Officer stood while holding on to the left arm of the Command Seat as he reported the unusual status of the ship itself.

"Captain, an… anomaly has just appeared off our port bow, very close"

"Can you be more specific?" Picard said with a raised eyebrow as he sat in his seat, while Captain Wilcox sat in the empty seat at his left.

"Sensors don't see anything…" Reported a Science Officer from his station. "… There is nothing there"

"Then what is rocking this ship Lieutenant?" Wilcox yelled, forgetting her place as a guest on the Enterprise.

Turning towards the main view screen, the bridge crew saw a large vortex flash in and out of existence, rocking the large and powerful Sovereign Class Starship as it protected the much smaller and heavily damaged Nova Class vessel from the shockwaves. Stressed from the constant shaking as created by the unknown vortex it had appeared as if the ship itself was beginning to groan and scream in agony with a high pitched whistle which tore through the ears of the crew around the ship. Covering their ears in a vain attempt to shut out the horrific noise, a loud explosion rocked the Enterprise before the consoles around the ship shut down, along with lighting as the emergency lighting systems activated instantly. Moments passed as the crew attempted to fight with the large vessel until all systems reactivated as if nothing had happened. Looking around at each other in shock, Wilcox stood at the as she saw a small object seemingly tumbling away from the Enterprise at high speeds, glistening in the light from the nearby small star as it fell through space uncontrollably.

"What the hell just happened?" Riker yelled instantly.

"Unknown Sir. Sensors are still recording nothing happened"

"Umm… Captain?" Wilcox said slowly.

"Something, rocked this ship!" Riker yelled.

"Captain Picard… Jean-Luc!" Wilcox yelled instantly, as all eyes turned on her. "What the hell is that?"

"Mister Data?" Picard said as he looked up at the screen before him.

"It appears to be a small vessel Captain, one life sign onboard… Human"

"Tractor Beam. Maybe we can get some answers?"

 _One Hour Later…_

Having brought the small single man craft onboard the Enterprise using the Tractor Beams, the two vessels remained in position close to what the sensors had reported as nothing, yet a violent anomaly had rocked the large Starship almost ripping apart the vessel before a small craft had been detected. Recovering the pilot and immediately transporting the human male to sickbay while Engineers attempted to identify the vessel, Picard, his First Officer and the Guest Captain had been ordered to report to sickbay by the Chief Medical Officer herself, via a secured channel as a security alert had been ordered by the Doctor.

"Who is he Doctor?"

"I don't know Will, his DNA profile is not on record, Starfleet or Civilian. But he is Human…"

"What is his Condition Doctor?" Wilcox said slowly, as if asking for permission to speak.

"He had several broken bones throughout his body including a fractured skull. He is fine and sedated for now"

"Can you wake him Doctor? Maybe we can get some answers…"

"Jean-Luc. Many humans share an ancestor or two at the genetic level with other species, myself included, even you do. This man has no trace markers from other species in his Genes… he is 100% Human, an almost impossibility in this day and age"

"Okay, I'm lost Doctor…" Wilcox replied.

"I've looked up your File Captain Wilcox, you have an ancestor who was raised on a Vulcan planet, eating their food, breathing their air and so on, that will show eventually, just enough for us to be able to identify it, along with everyone else. This man, is 100% human and with no markers of any alien species…"

"Temporal signatures?" Wilcox said with a deep sigh.

"Nothing, and that's what bothers me. Where did he come from?"

Stirring slowly as a groaning sound slipped from the man on the bio-bed before them, the Doctor turned with shock as he slowly opened his eyes while his hands rushed towards the sides of his head as he spoke.

"Talk about your all time hangover" Slowly sitting upright as his hands rubbed the sides of his head, he looked around slowly as he clenched his eyes half closed while he continued to moan. "Doc, can I get an aspirin or something?"

"A what?" Wilcox said slowly.

"What are you deaf? An Aspirin and leave the bottle"

"Excuse me sir, I am Captain Picard… we have some questions for you"

"So do I! Where the hell is Terri? Tell her that I have to kick someone's ass, someone is going to pay for that major screw-up"

"I don't know who you are referring to sir. What is your name?"

"Boomer. Hey Red, that Aspirin? Sooner would be better than later…" He said with a smile as he looked up at Crusher. "What's with the matching costumes, it's a little early for Halloween, isn't it?"

"Captain, a moment please?" Wilcox said as her eyes opened wide.

Stepping away from the bio-bed and towards a corner far from the strange man as the First Officer of the Enterprise followed the two of them. Looking back at the man before turning towards Picard, her eyes still wide with shock as she spoke.

"Captain, I'm a historian by training specialising in late 20th early 21st Century history… I recognise his vocal inflections… along with the suit he was wearing when we beamed him onboard. Sir I believe that he is from that timeframe…"

"We know!" Riker said instantly. "We've seen it before. How in the name of hell did he get here?"

"He's English, no doubt about that. I would say Military, judging by his flight suit, Perhaps a Pilot?"

"Alright, what the hell is going on here? I can hear you. Historian? What the hell is going on?" He yelled from the bio-bed.

"Sir, what is your name?"

"Commander James Carver. Now answer my question?" He said instantly, with anger.

"Commander, what date is it?"

"July 9th…"

"What year?" Riker replied slowly.

"The same as it was yesterday dumb-ass… Twenty-Eleven"

All eyes instantly turned towards the three officers as they slowly looked towards each other and finally back towards the Commander as he slid from the bio-bed and limped towards them slowly.

"Why that look? I know that look. What the hell is going on?"

"Another time Commander, you should rest" Crusher said as she stepped to his side.

"Take your hand from my arm, or loose it Red. What the hell is going on, where am I?"

"Commander, you are onboard the USS Enterprise, we are trying to help you…"

"Those are not US Navy Uniforms. Now tell me who you are and what the hell is going on?"

"Computer, what is the current Earth Date?" Picard said with a frown.

"Current Earth Date is July 9th 2375, Standard Earth calendar" Replied the Computer.

"Commander, somehow. You have travelled through time. 364 years… to this location which is roughly… 52 light-years from Earth" Wilcox said slowly.

"Don't screw with me Blondie! That's impossible… it's Bull-Shit!"

"Commander, perhaps you should lay down?"

"Would you get off me? This is Bull-Shit!"

Pushing away from those around him, he instantly limped towards the door as fast as he could only to step backwards slightly as it opened with a hiss, instantly running into the corridor he disappeared behind the closing doors while Riker activated his com-badge to alert security before Wilcox stopped him as she asked for permission to deal with the problem personally. Nodding slowly, Picard gave his order to allow the man to run, against his better judgement while telling the computer to monitor his path through the ship.

"Well, don't just stand there Captain, go after him!" Riker said with a smile.

Following the directions of the vessel's computer, Wilcox located the man out of his own time as he stood by a window which looked out over her own vessel as his hands beat onto the transparency before him while she approached him slowly.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"More then you know. What is that a space ship?" He said slowly.

"That's my ship, the Long Beach. My name is Sara Wilcox, I'm her Captain"

"This is impossible. Almost 400 years, how?"

"We don't know. You gave us quite a scare when you appeared, almost tore this ship in half" She said slowly as he leaned against the wall and slide to the deck.

"Can I ask, who are you, what where you doing… how did you get that ship?"

"We built it" He said slowly.

"You built a time-ship?" Wilcox replied while kneeling before him.

"Time-ship? No! assuming that I believe this is not some bad hangover or nightmare… can I get back home?"

"We still don't know how you got here Commander…"


	2. Chapter 2

Proceeding at Impulse speeds as they entered the Bajoran Star System towards Deep Space Nine, the man out of time had yet to believe his current situation, although given quarters onboard the Starship, he spent much of his time searching through the database to locate any reference to himself and the Project which he had been working on before being called to the observation lounge while under escort from two security officers which had remained by his side during his short stay onboard the vessel.

Seated at the Captain's right side, his eyes slowly scanned each of those before him as he stopped at a pale man whom stood to walk before a small screen on the wall as he spoke.

"With information given by Commander Carver, I have been able to locate a brief record of A Project known as Sentinel. It refers to a test of a new propulsion system…"

"How did you get that information?" He said in anger.

"A search of the Historical Database. The Project was officially cancelled shortly after the destruction of the Prototype and the death of the pilot was officially recorded six years later. Captain, there is only one image which has survived…"

Turning slowly as he reached out to touch the screen, an image of the Commander himself, wearing his flight suit as he reached down to take his helmet from a young woman displayed on the screen before them as he lowered his head to take a deep breath.

"That's me, and Terri. She was the primary designer of the engine…"

"I have uncovered information which states that Theresa O'Connell remained adamant about locating the wreckage craft and the pilot. Although officially the Project never existed, she petitioned several governments to continue with the research"

"My god, this is really happening to me, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry James. But it is!" Wilcox said with a soft tone in her voice.

"What happened to her? Did she…"

"Records cease four years later when the project was officially cancelled by the British Government"

"Cancelled. Those stupid Bastards!"

"What where you doing Commander?" Picard said slowly. "There are few records of this Project"

"Terri, devised a new Propulsion theory. It once took men three days to get to the moon, with that ship locked away somewhere? I did it in a little over one hour the first time, the third time, I made it in 45 minutes. I was cleared to push the new engine to maximum… it would take roughly 30 minutes after which I would land on the moon and take samples as proof… what happened to the second prototype sir? It should have been completed in three months?"

"There is no record of a second prototype. Possibly dismantled after the incident"

"Damn fools, threw humans back half a century. When the first engine failed, I helped to redesign the new engine. If you will allow me to do so Captain, I would like to look over my ship?"

"Geordie?" Picard said the man at his side.

"Captain, there are questions about the craft. Although ancient, it is remarkably complex…"

"She was ahead of her time" Carver boasted with pride.

"Exactly Commander, Captain Picard. That ship has a propulsion system like nothing we have seen before"

"But that doesn't explain why I am sitting here listing to you trying to impress your Captain. How did I get here?" Carver said with anger. "And how can I get home?"

"We have analysed the sensor Data, your ship tore a hole in the fabric of space and time itself, the resulting vortex threw you here and now, we don't know how or why as the engine has almost melted itself, fusing itself into the hull of the vessel. You are lucky to be alive"

"Alive? This is not living… I have nothing, the woman that I love is dead and has been for centuries, my friends and family are nothing more than, bones. When I got back, I was going to ask Terri to marry me, can you understand that sir? I loved her. The only reason I stayed with that damned program was to be with her… I guess that everything is gone now. If you will excuse me gentlemen, ladies?"

Sat before the computer screen in his assigned guest quarters, his hand reached out towards the last remaining image of himself and Terri as anger built within him and his fists clenched as he tried to image what he would have done had Terri disappeared as all that he could think of was the purest of anger. Turning instantly at the sound of a chiming sound ringing from the door, he sighed deeply as the door opened as a dark haired woman stood in the corridor with a pleasant slime on her face as she asked to enter politely.

"It's your ship, or whatever this thing is"

"It's not my ship Commander. My name is Deanna Troi, I am the ship's Councillor. Captain Picard has asked me to speak with you"

"Psychologist? I'll save you a lot of time. I'm insane! I stepped into a ship which was only flown four times before, the first time? It almost blew up everything and the fifth time? Well, look where I am?"

"I don't think that you understand Commander"

"Spare me your Head-Shrinking crap Doctor! I know who and what I am. It takes a special insanity to fly an untested plane, you'd have to be off of the charts to fly in space and untested… every time I sat in that plane, I knew that it would be the last and we anticipated thousands of problems. This… wasn't one of them"

"The reality of your situation must be difficult for you" She replied slowly as she sat in a chair with a pleasing smile.

"This is not difficult Doctor, this situation is FUBAR! Look at this shit around me? By now I should be on a private beach with alone Terri, lots of drinks and no clothes. Instead I am sat in this sterile environment looking at the ugliest shade of grey walls that I have every seen"

"The colour is ugly. I'm sorry. But you have to look on the bright side…"

"Bright side, have you even been paying attention? I am a living fossil, a relic of a time long since past. I can't do anything here. Back home, I was a pilot and a damned good one, perhaps even one of the best… I had a girl that I was crazy about. Damn it Doc, I had a life, a career and I was about to… I guess that will never happen again"

"Commander, you could still have a life. Anything is possible?"

"Then send me home to my time, can you do that?" He said slowly.

"We don't know how you got here"

"Well, there it is. Thank you… finally a real truth in someone's eyes. I see that everyone here is afraid of me, they are covering it up, badly I might add, but I see real fear in your eyes. I've been reading about your recent history. I see that your people are at war? I am not your enemy, just a guy out of his own time and truth be told? I am terrified beyond imagine of what is out here"

"That is the first true statement that you said since I have been in here Commander" Troi replied with a smile.

"First and foremost, I am a pilot. And I have seen the real horrors of war. I have killed many people, made widows of men and women and orphans of children and when my judgement arrives, I will take that punishment on the chin. Perhaps that is what this is? My punishment. I had worked hard to be selected by the Sentinel Program Doctor and when I met Terri, it all fell into place for me only to be ripped away as it has been. I want to go home…"

"I know!" She said as she sensed his powerful feelings instantly and tears rolled down her face.

"What will happen to me now Doctor?" Carver replied slowly.

"We are currently entering… we will dock at a Space Station in six hours for repairs to the Long Beach, they should not take more then three days and after which she will take you back to Earth, Starfleet has a lot of questions for you Commander Carver"

"I'm not surprised, I've been reading up on your Starfleet and Federation, very impressive. When your Captain told me that you may drop by, I read your file. You're half Alien and far more beautiful than the… Sci-Fi shows back home claimed. Do you think that I will ever be able to go back to my time Doctor?"

"I had never utilised the title of Doctor, I prefer Councillor, as for going home? I have no idea. You should get some rest. This has been a shock to your system. I've put in a call to my Colleague on DS9, she will contact you after you arrive. You need to relax Commander…" Troi replied with a slight smile on her face.

"Speaking of titles. I guess that my Royal Navy rank no longer applies? My name is James, or Jim… people call me Boomer. But you do me one thing before you leave? Explain to me how to work the damned bathroom, all I see are three shells?"

Arriving at Deep Space Nine the two vessels docked finally on the lower pylons of the old Cardassian Station. Lead out onto the onto the deep grey interior of the station by the Enterprise's Councillor, his eyes scanned the interior corridor as he was met by for Officers wearing similar uniforms while the Commander of the station walked towards him with a smile as he extended his hand in greeting while speaking with a deep yet pleasant voice.

"Commander Carver, welcome to Deep Space Nine. I am Captain Benjamin Sisko, Doctor Julian Bashir, Chief of Operations Miles O'Brian and Lieutenant Commander Worf…"

"Worf, I saw your name in the files on the Enterprise, they say that you are a good man. You're taller then I thought"

"Commander Carver… I would like to take a look at your ship" O'Brian replied slowly, with a growing smile after reading the reports on the small craft itself.

"Are you an Engineer?"

"Yes sir, I am. I was shocked when I heard about your arrival"

"Not more than I was sir and, as I have told everyone else, my call sign is Boomer, I actually prefer that. It is all that I have left, other then a damaged and useless ship"

"Chief, your crews are assigned to repairing the Long Beach, that is your primary concern. Doctor, why don't you escort Mister Carver to the infirmary? I shall be along shortly. Commander Carver? Lieutenant Dax is currently off Station, upon her arrival, I will have her report to you and Commander, Welcome to the 24th Century"

"Thank you Captain, I must admit to being overwhelmed by all of this…"

Twelve hours slowly passed by for all concerned in the unusual situation as the man out of time himself had been subjected to numerous tests and examinations by the young Doctor and his staff but what had come as a shock was the numerous alien species he had witnessed on the station itself, from the medical staff with ridges on their noses to a man with large ears and pointed teeth, to a grey looking man with ridges on his neck, face and forehead to a man who's face looked as if it had almost melted, although a beautiful emotionless nurse with pointed ears had caught his attention many times.

"Doctor, I've been prodded and probed in every hole, if think you have even made a few new ones. I am fine and I am human, considering what is around here, I don't know if that is a shock or not. This is… insane for me as I am sure you can understand. That gorgeous Red Head Doctor on the Enterprise has taken so much blood and samples from me, I'm surprised that there is anything left for you to take. Can I please get the hell out of here? There has got to be a bar somewhere… I could really use a beer or twelve?"

"Of course. I was about to go off-duty anyway. Follow me…"

Stepping from the infirmary to turn towards a large and busy area of the Promenade with the man from the past at his side, the Doctor walked towards the large area known as Quark's Bar as before politely passing many officers and different species as they sat on two bar stools while the large eared alien stood before them with a smile on his face.

"Usual Doctor?"

"Thank you Quark, Boomer?"

"Stella, cold and keep them coming until I pass out" He said with a frown as he examined the alien's face.

"I don't know what that is sir" Quark replied with a smile.

"Budweiser then, Foster's, hell even a Carlsberg? A Beer sir?" Carver replied with a growing anger.

"Two of the usual Quark" Bashir replied with a slight laughter.

"Line them up, I've had a very bad week!"

Placing two cold pint glasses of the amber liquid before him, a large smile echoed over the Commander's face as he picked up the glass to take a long drink, draining half of the glass before putting the drink back on the bar as the unusual flavour hit him instantly.

"What the hell is that shit?" He cried out in disgust.

"You asked for a Beer?"

"Sir, Quark is it? That is not Beer. Tastes like it came from a Drip-Tray, not the tap"

"Quark, Boomer here is not aware of Synthahol… it has all of the taste of alcohol, but none of the after effects"

"What is the point of having a beer, if you can't get pissed on it?"

"You wish for someone to urinate on you? You are a strange Hewma'an Mister Boomer" Quark replied instantly. "I like that"

"This is a living hell"

"I have an idea. Come with me?"

Following the Doctor closely, they entered into an unusual room which appeared as Night-Club seemingly stuck in the past. Smiling widely as a tall white haired man walked towards them wearing a Tuxido, Carver turned towards the Doctor to slap him on his shoulder as he spoke.

"Doc, you've been holding out on me!"

"Hey Julian… Welcome back Pally! Who is your friend?"

"Vic Fontaine, meet James Carver, goes by the name Boomer"

"Boomer? Welcome!"

"Vic. Love this place…"

"Vic, Boomer here is a special Case…"

"The man that everyone is talking about? Welcome. Hey, drinks on me! Susan, take care of our guest here, if needs anything, give it to him?"

"Of course, this way please sir?" A tall scantly clothed blonde said as he smiled slightly and followed her.

"Does he know?"

"No, keep it that way for now. He's been through a lot" Bashir said slowly, with concern echoing in his voice.

"Of course. So he's really from the distant past?"

"So they say, we have no idea how he got here, his arrival almost blew apart the Enterprise. Keep him occupied until I return?"

 _Four Hours Later…_

Sat alone in the holographic bar by the side of the grand piano with a drink of champagne before him, he played an acoustic guitar with ease as he emotionally and painfully sang ' _Take me home, country roads_ ' almost as if it was a Blues song with tears rolling down his face as the holographic host sat at a table in the middle of the room with tears almost rolling down his face at the emotions of the man and his music while Doctor Bashir once entered and sat beside him.

"Vic?"

"Hey Pally!"

"You're crying" Bashir said with a smile.

"Listen. I've gotten to know him over the past four hours, he's dead inside. He's lost everything"

"Where is everyone?" Bashir said as he looked around.

"Deactivated, he knows where he is, I couldn't… he needs to be alone"

"That's beautiful, the song?"

"You should have heard the last song. He's been up there for an hour, the man has talent. Strange, he could be a real pull for crowds"

"What happened?"

"What happened Doc, is that I realised that I wasn't getting pissed as I should. An officer on Enterprise told me about a Holodeck, I even visited my old home for awhile. Strange isn't it? That this place is all that I know, even though it appears to be decades behind me" Carver replied through the song.

"Boomer, it's not as bad as you think… you can still have a place here, we can find…"

"Start all over, join your Starfleet Academy? I'm 33 Julian, I'm to old to be a raw cadet again. I'm a Test Pilot of a failed experiment. I guess that I am not 33 really am I? I'm almost 400 years old"

"James ' _Boomer_ ' Carver. Born in Manchester, England in 1978... His father died before he was born, his mother died during childbirth. Drifted from Foster homes until he was old enough to join the Royal Navy and quickly became a pilot. Qualified for test pilot several years later, Joined Project Sentinel… averted the self destruction of the first prototype before assisting to redesign the Engine. Came into this timeline by accident and began a new life for himself. That is the man that I see before me, not what you see" Bashir replied slowly, as he stood.

"Doctor, you see more than I do. What can I do here? I can play the guitar, piano and… that's all that I now know. My knowledge is centuries out of date. Either find a way to send me home, or kill me? I mean, look at this guitar, it isn't really here is it? Just an elaborate fake… like me. I should go"

Placing the guitar on the piano at his side, he slowly stepped down from the stage before walking towards the Doctor as tears rolled down his face while he attempted to force his emotions deeper inside of himself, only to fail as he slumped into the seat with a groan.

"I could destroy this fake bar and it wouldn't even matter, would it? It would be fine under command. I bought it at first, and I was loving it. But this place is… fake, all of it is. I know that the crew of this station and those who visit love to come here and relax, but to me, this place was real for awhile, even he was. If you have all of the answers Hologram, as everyone claims. What do I do now?"

"There is a war going on out there Boomer, don't you turn away from me, listen to me!" Bashir yelled. "People are fighting for their very lives and I do not have the time to sit down and watch a man rip himself apart! We will help you, if you give us the chance. I've spent the last four hours in meetings with the Captain and two Admirals and for the first time, the subject was not the casualty lists, it was you! Do you hear me? It was you! I know that this must be a shock to you Commander! But there are trillions of people out there who think that there next breath could be their last. You are a trained Military Officer, start acting like one!"

"You sound like someone I once knew Doc! I didn't think that you had it in you. But I've seen things that you can't even imagine, and before you say anything, I know that the your reply will be the same. What do I do?"

"Well, it appears that I've just in time!" A soft female voice called out.

Turning slowly towards the voice, Carver instantly leapt to his feet and ran towards the young woman stood before him with a large smile on his face as he held her and kissed her before she stepped backwards as she slapped his face hard while the two men in the room, one the Doctor and the Holographic man stepped by her side.

"Terri? Oh my god Terri! How did you…?"

"Stay back!" She screamed instantly.

"Wh-what?" Instantly his eyes opened wide as he saw the Starfleet Uniform and the rank pips on her collar as he stepped backwards in shock before apologising instantly for his actions.

"Boomer, this is Ezri Dax" Bashir said with an almost anger in his voice.

"D… Oh my god, I am so sorry. For a moment I thought that… please, please forgive me?"

"I'm aware of who you are Commander…"

"This is amazing, you look so much like her, even sound like her. I am so sorry…"

"No need to apologise sir, Commander Troi asked me to look in on you"

"I'm sorry, I can't apologise enough. Please, take a seat?"

With a large smile upon his face for the first time since they had known him, he pulled out a chair for the young Starfleet officer to sit in as she nodded slightly while sitting in the seat as the two men sat at a nearby table, watching the two closely as he leaned forwards to rest his hands on chin for a moment to study her features as he spoke.

"Remarkable, you look so much like her, even your hair is almost the same. The tattoos are different though, you have got to be related somehow?"

"I don't think so…" Ezri said as she blushed.

"Ezri is not Human, her species is called Trill"

"Are you shitting me?" Carver said with laughter. "Trill is a Bird Seed… where I come from?"

"That is my species… I am not Human"

"Wow, the resemblance is… amazing. When I saw you at first, I thought that she had found a way to locate me"

"She must have been an amazing woman, judging by your reaction when you saw me?" Dax said as she blushed once again.

"You have no idea, Ezri? Beautiful name. The first time I saw her, was nothing more than a pair of legs hanging out of the rear of her ship, I thought it was funny as hell, I can't repeat what she was saying to her Engine, not politely anyway. She had always kept her hair short, so that it wouldn't catch on the equipment, I thought that she was an arrogant spoilt little girl at first but I came around so fast, my head spun when she finally spoke to me, well, she didn't speak to me, she hit me she punched me and broke my nose after I had almost burned out her engine on a static test. Eventually, we sat for hours just talking…"

"Sounds familiar!" Ezri said with a smile. "A long story… for another time"

"I'll look forwards to it. I don't know why, but I could open up to Terri, but she was something different. So amazingly smart and I had never met anyone like her, it took me an hour to get to know her and a heart-beat to fall in love with her. She was, my everything Ezri… everything that I did, I had done for her"

"I understand, more than you know Commander"

"Boomer, that is… was my Call-Sign. I kinda like it. When the… I was going to ask her to marry me. I guess that will never happen. I see the way that he looks at you Ezri, he looks at you the same way that she looked at me and I looked at her. He is in love with you and from what I have read about this war? Go for it!"

"I thought that I was here to Council you?" Ezri whispered softly.

"Take advice from a much older man, cease the day Ezri Dax, they don't come by very often"

"Much older? I doubt that. Dax was born in the Earth year, 2018..."

"I don't understand, but trust me, I am older. You seem like a great kid, go for it. What do you have to loose?"

"We really need to talk Carver" Ezri said with a smile.

"You know what? I think that I will be fine…"

 _Personal Log: Miles O'Brian Recording._

 _Repairs to the USS Long Beach have been completed and as such, the vessel is returning to Earth for Refit and Reassignment. The man known as Commander James Carver, or Boomer, as he likes to be called is now a willing passenger onboard the vessel after spending several days with Lieutenant Dax._

 _On a new note, a new vessel has arrived, the USS Sao Paulo, a Defiant Class Vessel which has been renamed the Defiant, by Starfleet Command. I guess that I won't sleep tonight? We have a lot of work to do with the new ship… Julian hates the carpets, I am not replacing them._


	3. Chapter 3

_In the Earth Year, 2377._

A joyous time for the Federation had exploded onto the scene after the return to Federation space of the long lost USS Voyager from the Delta Quadrant as celebrations had broken out across the Federation to the monumental return of what had become known as ' _The Miracle Ship_ ', a vessel lost far from the resources of the Federation and once considered as lost, presumably destroyed only to return to Earth orbit with new and advanced technologies of unknown origin and what had been hailed as the possible destruction of the Federation and Galaxy's most vicious and deadly enemy, the Borg.

Standing before the view of his assigned home, over looking the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco with the news of Voyager's return playing in the background, once again as James Carver stood in civilian clothing with a deep sadness in his heart amidst the joy of those across the Federation as he knew that he could no longer return to his former life. Having since isolated himself for two years from many around but for a few new and close friends and giving guest lectures at Starfleet Academy on ancient combat techniques, he still yearned to return to his home time if only for a moment, however his vow to Starfleet Command had forbidden him from making the attempt.

"The Current time is, 0530 Hours, Planetary Standard Time. Your requested…"

"Hold!" He called out to the computer. "Meetings for today?"

"0700 hours, Meeting with Admiral Harkin at Starfleet Command. 0900 hours, your presence at the welcome home for the crew of…"

"Cancel all appointments" He said with a deep sigh. "All but one! General Sitar, in fact… tell him that I will be attending the meeting"

"Boomer, it is the forty-seventh appointment that you have cancelled to date" His personal Computer called out, with a soft and feminine voice.

"Thank you, I know. Inform Hiram Sitar that I will be in his office at 1100 hours"

"Message has been sent. Would you like to hear some music?"

"No and thank you. I just want to sit here for awhile…"

"Understood, Shall I also inform Captain Sarah Wilcox that you will not be attending her birthday celebrations this evening?" Replied the computer instantly.

"No, leave that for now. Actually, inform the Academy that I shall give my next class as scheduled this afternoon?"

"Message has been dispatched"

1100 hours had slowly crept by as he remained almost motionless on the balcony of his apartment which had been decorated sparsely, little more then a sofa, two chairs with a table between them in the center of the room and in the far corner, a small computer station which had remained active since his arrival in his new home. Only one image hung on his wall behind the computer station, the last and only known image of himself and his long lost love Terri had been painstakingly displayed in the large and empty apartment. Large enough for a family of four to live in, two empty bedrooms remained sealed as in the master bedroom, his bed remained as if it had been delivered that morning, as he had always slept on the sofa, rather then the large and comfortable bed.

Appearing as nothing more than an empty shell of a man, his long hair flowing behind his head at shoulder length while a messy beard had grown, only to be shaved once a month, he had felt as if he was nothing more than a joke to Starfleet, rather then the skilled former combat and test pilot of his former life, only accepting the position as guest lecturer to the Academy merely for something to do, as he had put it on numerous occasions, even though it was something that he had secretly enjoyed.

Slumping down in the empty chair before the Starfleet Marine Corps General with little respect for his position and title, he looked around the room at the three officers stood at attention as the General sighed deeply while he sat.

"Boomer, you have so much potential here…"

"Yes, I know! Yada-Yada! Sarah, you look good" He said towards the female Captain he had come to know over the past years.

"You look terrible Boomer, and almost smell worse"

"Always good to see you. So why am I here Hiram?" He said with no respect in his voice.

"This meeting is classified, if you mention anything…"

"I know the routine Kid! Former Military myself, remember? What the hell is going on?"

"Over the past two years, since your… arrival, the local Security on Earth has been called to no less than Nine separate incidents…"

"That's why I'm here? I was just having fun, you remember what fun is right?" He said with a grunt and a smile.

"It's not about the rather endless list of your exploits Boomer…" The General said with a smile on his face.

"Jim, you're not the last to arrive in this time as you did, nine others have been thrown here in the same way. The last was two days ago"

"WHAT?!" He said as he sat upright. "Why haven't I been informed of this?"

"It was deemed as Classified. You'd be surprised what goes on around here without you being involved.

Sliding a computer tablet across the table towards him, he grabbed the tablet in his left hand as he began to read the information before him while quickly flicking through the images and security files of those on the screen as if looking for a face he knew well as the General asked if he knew any of those displayed before him.

"She's not here, I thought that! No I don't know these guys. But I have heard of Admiral Alan Wallace. US Navy, one hell of an officer from all accounts"

"He arrived here five days ago, the Student Nurse is the last. They all describe the same vortex as you did, lucky for them they all arrived here, on Earth and not in deep space like you did"

"Let me speak with them, something has to be going on" He said with a spark in his eyes, for the first time in over three years.

"That was our thought also. We have our best on this, Captain Wilcox has put her ship at your disposal for the duration" The elderly General said with a deep and powerful voice.

"Where are they now?"

"The Nurse a Natalie Perdue, is in the briefing room next door. She is terrified" Wilcox replied slowly.

Standing instantly as he straightened his black shirt with is left hand, he walked towards the door leading into a large briefing room as two security officers leapt to attention at the presence of the General behind him before he motioned for them to leave. Sat in a chair at the far side of the long table, her head in her hands as she wept openly, James Carver walked towards her and asked if he could sit by her side as she looked up slowly and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Perdue. My name is James Carver… former Commander with…"

"Like I said to the others, I have no idea how I got here. Please leave me alone?" She said past her tears.

"We're in the same boat Miss Perdue. I arrived here over three years ago after a failed test of a new… Space Shuttle my people where developing. You saw a blue vortex, spinning before you, you heard a scream in your mind like a pig squealing in pain, but not in your ears, it hurt like a hot knife being pulled through your mind and skull, right?"

"I thought that I was going crazy. You saw it?" She said as she looked up slowly.

"Miss, may I call you Natalie?"

"Sure, why not" She said with a deep sigh of relief, as if she knew that she was not going insane.

"I've been here for over three years now. Tell me what happened please? Maybe we can both find a way out of this"

"I was… tired, I had been on call for what seemed like days. I was fighting to stay awake as I drove through a tunnel, the lights flickering. I knew that I wasn't far from home, just beyond the tunnel and a small turn, two minutes away. Then, I heard it and saw it! I tried to hit the breaks…"

"But it pulled you in, the screaming…" Continued. "Tore through my mind…"

"Yes! And the smell?"

"I was in a Flight Suit and helmet, I couldn't smell anything"

"No, you must have. It smelt like… Honey, so strong that I could…"

"Almost taste it!" He said with a shocked look in his eyes. "I remember that, the next thing I knew, there was a white flash and I awoke… somewhere else"

"Yes! The flash was so bright. My car shut down instantly, when I awoke, I was surrounded by people with strange clothing. I felt cold, almost frozen"

"Think back to the moment that you saw the vortex, did you see anything else, inside of the vortex?" Carver asked politely.

"I saw… a strange place. After I came around, I caught a glimpse of a window. It was that same place. Where are we. No one will give me a straight answer James. Where are we?"

"Boomer. The others are here" Sarah Wilcox said as she entered the room.

"What others?"

"Eight others have had the same experiences as we did. Natalie, I know that this is hard, but we need to figure out what has happened here. Can you please help me figure this out, can you do that? I know that you are terrified, so am I. But we all need your help here?"

"Of course"

Slowly entering the room and looking around at the two standing before them, Carver recognised each from the files he had seen before him, each from different parts of Earth, recognising the Admiral from the US Military, his training kicked in instantly as he stood to attention and saluted the man before him.

"Admiral Wallace, I am Commander James Carver. Her Majesties Royal Navy"

"What the hell is going on here Commander, why am I being held by these people?"

"Forgive me Sir, but the situation is not what you think. Please, everyone take a seat. I have a long and painful story to tell you all"

Explaining the full experiences of what had happened to him over the past three years, where and when they where, it seemed as if the recent arrivals had not believed him while those whom had been in the 24th Century had come to accept their fate. Seeing the look in the Admiral's eyes, Carver walked towards the window behind his seat as he pushed a control on the console before the window turned from opaque to transparent. Seeing an unfamiliar scenery before him as craft of different forms flew silently through the air, he stood slowly with the Nurse at his side as he walked to the window and caught a glimpse of the ancient landmark bridge behind a building as the Nurse once again burst into tears.

"This has to be a joke!"

"Sorry Sir, it's not. I've been here for three years, six months, fifteen days and an odd number of hours. This is real sir. Each of us has been thrown over 350 years forwards in time. Sergei here was the second to arrive"

"It is true Admiral, I have been here for two years. I have seen things that I can not even imagine…" Replied the Russian with a smile of pride on his face. "I was a Chef in Russia, I have a restaurant now where my old once stood"

"This has to be a dream" The Admiral said slowly.

"Then, everyone that I know and love are dead? I have a husband and a baby daughter?" Natalie said as she collapsed in tears.

"Their Authority called Starfleet. Has kept me out of this for years. I only heard of your existence before you all arrived. Admiral… maybe somehow, we can all piece together what has happened here, and how to stop it from happening again? If I've learned anything from these people and this time, it's that anything is possible"

Agreeing to work together in a classified meeting, the group of people from the distant past had begun to talk amongst themselves in an attempt to discover why they had been thrown forwards in time as each had remembered something different about the events which the others had not.

"My Car! My car Boomer. I had a dashboard Camera installed and two on the inside because… it was stolen once and broken into twice. Maybe something is on those Cameras?"

"It's a place to start Natalie. Sarah, where is her car now?"

"The vehicle is being analysed by Command. I'll mention the Cameras" Sarah Wilcox said with a smile as she sat upright, after falling asleep.

"Cross reference those Cameras with Sentinel's own sensors. We may find something…"

"Sentinel?" The Admiral slowly.

"The… vehicle which brought me here. It seems that each of us was in a vehicle. Sergei, Natalie and Gerard here where all driving, others where on boats. You sir, where… flying a hired plane?"

"Could that be it? Motion. After all, you where in a space shuttle of some kind?" Natalie said with a tearful smile.

"It's possible. Sarah, has there been any signs of temporal distortions on any of the vehicles?"

"I've only gone through half of those files, but no… nothing. Temporal signatures, no…"

"Natalie was in a tunnel, there had to be cameras in the tunnel? If they saw it, then it must have been classified and analysed by military. Sarah, have your… people, search for anything similar to what we have said and quickly. I may have an idea"

Seemingly given a new lease of life since his arrival in what he had considered as his distant future, James Carver had spent much of the day with those whom had arrived in the current time frame from his original time. Welcoming the two new arrivals into his own home, if only for a short time, his energy had become almost infectious amongst those around him as he gave the Nurse his own bedroom and the Admiral the large bedroom next door. Sleeping on the sofa once again as he had each night, he awoke to the feeling of someone else in the room and the sounds of weeping. Standing slowly, he saw Natalie sat at his personal computer with tears rolling down her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep"

"No problem. I'm usually awake by this time anyway" He said as he stood slowly.

"How do you cope, three years here without seeing anyone. Your friends, your family?"

"My father, died before I was born and my mother? Shortly after I was born. I spent my childhood in foster homes until I was old enough to join the Navy. My dad, my dad was a Navy Pilot… I wanted to be a part of that somehow, so I signed up on my birthday. I pushed like a Bastard for flight training, everything I did, I did to be like him… even the Sentinel Program"

"But you are unhappy here? I saw that in your eyes when I first met you" She said slowly.

"I was… given the chance to fly the Sentinel Program, even though I shouldn't have been in the running. I was the only one who could handle that damned thing right… I was the fastest man alive for years. I flew around the moon, twice! I was supposed to land on my last attempt!" He said, dodging the statement she made.

"I was studying to be a Nurse. I pushed so hard… I have, no had a daughter! What happened to her Boomer?"

"Why not look? The Database is… complete? Computer, historical search for…?"

"Perdue. Charlie, I mean Charlotte Perdue?" She said with a large smile.

"Please state time and place of Birth"

Calling out the time, date and place of her daughter's birth, the computer searched throughout the historical database for the selected target before an image appeared on the screen before her as she burst into tears instantly at what she had seen with her own eyes.

"She was so beautiful. A Doctor? My baby became a Doctor?"

"Wow! She looks just like you. Married age 25, four children… Natalie, you should be proud"

"I wasn't there for her Boomer. I'm here…"

"We all are, we have all lost everything. I give you my word, if there is someway that I could make this right, I would. But you know, you will have family here somewhere? Look at that, your family line played out before you? Oh my god! Look at the last name? Captain Sarah Wilcox?"

"The woman… I met earlier?" She said in shock, a shock which had resonated within Carver.

"Sarah. She is your… descendant! Through the line, of course. I've had the pleasure of knowing her, she is an amazing woman and one hell of an Officer"

"What about you, have you searched for you?" Natalie replied, with a large smile of pride on her face.

"I had no family, I never knew my parents. No brothers, sisters… no children"

"Then who is the woman in the picture?" She replied as she turned towards the image behind her.

"Someone who was very important to me. Terri is, was one of a kind"

"Sounds like you still love her Boomer?"

"More than you know. She… saw through my crap! And slapped me down each time" He replied with fond memories.

"Did you search for her, in the database I mean?"

"She disappeared years after I came here… Terri O'Connell was one of a kind"

"Terri O'Connell, Theresa O'Connell? Short girl with short black hair…?"

"Yes!" He said with a smile as he looked once again at the photo.

"Boomer, I know or knew her… she was in surgery before I came here, three men came in and took her away mid surgery!" Natalie said as she turned towards the image in shock. "I wasn't sure because, the woman is turned away. She had a tattoo on her thigh… a heart with…"

"Claire?" He replied in shock.

"Yes!"

"Tell me everything that you know about what happened Natalie, Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

_In the Earth Year, 2377._

Pacing the bridge of the USS Long Beach as he screamed out to anyone listening with the young Nurse at his side, it had seemed as if everything had fallen into place for the former Royal Navy Commander as he had previously contacted each of those whom had been brought into the current time and they had reported contact with Terri herself. Stood before him almost in a daze as he staggered through his report on his recent findings, it seemed as if each officer before him had merely been humouring him, rather than taking his outlandish report to heart.

"Sarah, I'm serious… w-when the, when the, when the first engine failed. It would have exploded, it almost did and with enough force to take out half of the southern pole itself. I ordered her to leave, but, but she refused to leave when everyone else evacuated. We fought that thing for… god knows how long. There was an explosion, more of a shockwave… we spent four weeks in containment as we where… effected by some kind of radiation. What if it was Temporal Radiation? The core was… advanced. She once said that it was discovered near the south pole. Sarah, Terri is the key here. Everyone we've talked to shared a story of Terri. Sergei was a Chef at a restaurant she ate at, she complained about the food and he went to speak with her. Natalie here, operated on her. The Admiral, hired that damned plane from her… You can't just dismiss this"

"I can try!" Sarah said with a sigh.

"No, you can't! if she is the key to all of this? Then we can stop this, before it happens again. I've tracked the appearances and there is a pattern. Solar flares, at just the right magnitude are effecting the… radiation? Kid, you've seen the data and it ties in. We have to go back, I've held this back because I know I'm not supposed to know. But a Captain named James Kirk did it, a few times… he found a way to travel through time itself?"

"That is highly dangerous and highly classified!" Sarah said with shock.

"Sarah, please listen to me? You owe me that much?" He pleaded, instantly.

"I owe you. But do you have any idea of what regulations we would be breaking"

"This ship, her crew and her technologies where put at my disposal by Starfleet Command to stop these interactions with the past, right?" He said as she nodded. "We can stop them, now that we know what to look for. Sarah, Command has already agreed to my idea. Even now, a cloak is being installed onboard the ship for this, but we wanted your agreement with this assignment"

"I don't like being played, Commander!" She said with anger.

"We've spent a lot of time together Sarah and you're starting to sound like me. I'm only listed as a simple mission specialist here, Natalie is also needed. Our orders are to proceed back in time to the Earth year… 2016, May 9th. Those like me, have made a life for themselves here but Natalie hasn't. It won't effect the timeline at all as it is two days before she disappears. Our orders are simple, gather as much intel as we can and put a stop to these interactions with the timeline and… put Natalie back in place of her younger self…"

"And what of her knowledge of this time?" Sarah argued, instantly.

"Do I want to be known as a crazy woman? Who would believe me?"

"And the Admiral? He arrived only days…"

"The Admiral's body was found this morning. Sarah, this has happened before and unless we act now? It will never happen again"

 _On the Earth Date: May 8_ _th_ _2016..._

Continuing to feel as if she had been played by Starfleet Command and everyone around her, she slowly stood from her command chair as her vessel vanished from sight beneath the cloaking device which had been brought onboard and installed by her own engineers. Only those on the bridge knew of the truth behind their assignment as the ship had operated with a minimal crew of less then ten people, which had been considered as dangerous for a ship of it's size but necessary for the incursion into the past to reduce the possibility of contamination of the timeline. Arriving five and a half years after his departure from the timeline, the Commander looked out over the planet Earth as it grew in size before him while transmissions echoed through the computer as he smiled with pride at what he saw once again before him as the International Space Station glimmered in the light from the sun.

"My god, it's beautiful"

"Status?" Wilcox said, instantly.

"In position sir. There is a lot of garbage up here…how does anyone manage to orbit safely?" Called out the helm officer.

"Not always safely Lieutenant. A flake of paint can damage even this ship. Are we in position?"

"As per orders sir. The Cloak is functioning perfectly"

"Amazing, so. No one can see us, at all?" Natalie replied with a large smile.

"That's the plan. I'm sorry Sarah!"

"For the record? I hate this. But I will follow my orders and since you seem to have all of the answers Mister Carver… what is our next move?"

"To be 100% on this, we need to analyse the sensor records from Sentinel and Ground Control, and if I know my people right? There are only four whom have access to that kind of info. But, to avoid contamination? We'll have to go to the source… Set course for the southern pole, standard orbital speed helm"

Materialising amidst a frozen waste land, the group of four people instantly pulled their clothing around them as a fifth smiled slightly while the wind ripped around them, pointing towards a large mound of snow and ice, the group walked towards the mound before digging through the ice and snow to discover a small frozen door. Melting the ice with their weapons amidst the freezing temperatures, the team finally forced the door open as it groaned and complained with a metallic sound before slamming closed.

"Where the hell are we?" A security officer complained.

"Rear access, level four. I remember this…"

"Looks like a frozen hell!" The Starship Captain yelled.

"If we're going to find anything, it should be here. We have to get the generators on line, they are solar powered, they should still work assuming I hope. Follow me!"

Memories of the large base ran through his mind as he stepped through the facility, deep inside of the ice until he stepped before a large cradle which once held the ship he had once flown. Looking around instantly as the lighting activated, he deactivated his lantern on his wrist and forehead while the Captain stepped at his side with a deep sigh.

"Looks familiar"

"The photo was taken right there, of course, it was much warmer. I loved her Sarah, more than I had ever told her…"

"Remember your orders Boomer, no contact with her" Sarah said with a deep sigh.

"I know. I hate being back here… the last time I saw this place? It was truly amazing. The first time I saw the ship? I felt like a kid again. A damned Space Ship! And when I first saw Terri?… I'll follow orders Sarah, I give you my word"

Sitting alone monitoring old camera feeds to abandoned projects was not what he had wanted for his career, but it was his post and his job, and he had made a vow that he would fulfil his post with his dying breath as he rubbed his eyes once again whilst watching the same screens of a decaying former military outpost in the wastelands of an area of which he had no idea of where. Having spent months watching the same old screens, he turned to leave his station as a cold chill once again flowed through his body after looking at hours of frozen caverns to get himself yet another cup of hot tea. Leaving his post for only a few moments, he slumped down in his seat as he rubbed the white light from his eyes, seemingly permanently embedded into his vision after endless hours of watching nothing but ice falling and snow forming before him.

"Join the Army, see the world they said? Assholes. All I see is snow, all I ever see is damned SNOW!…"

Hearing an unusual sound from one of the live monitor feeds from his station, the Lance Corporal leaned forwards as voices called out through the speakers on one of the monitors as a small group of people appeared on the screen before him. His eyes opened wide with shock while the cup of hot tea fell from his hand and smashed on the ground beside him while the group of five people split into two groups under orders from a tall male wearing white clothing with a blue stripe across his chest, shoulders and back. Reacting instantly he picked up the secured line to his commanding officer to report the intruders in the unknown location, giving only a case file number to identify the location.

"… Sir, I'm looking at them right now. Five intruders… spilt into two groups. They mentioned something about sensor files?… Yes sir, right away sir!"

Slowly walking through the frozen facility he had once called home, Carver and Wilcox passed by several open doors as he stopped with a cold shiver before turning towards a half open door to dust off the thick layer of frost which had built up on a silver-blue coloured name plate.

"This was my home for a long time Sarah"

"Boomer, the Sensor Data?" She said with a sigh.

"I know. The back-ups are this way, follow me"

Spending hours searching through the frozen facility and finally returning to the ship empty handed, Carver threw his cold-weather jacket onto the chair besides the Captain's in anger as all eyes turned upon him instantly before he paced the small bridge of the ship.

"Boomer, you had to have known that all Data would have been erased by now?"

"It wasn't erased Sarah, it was ripped out, not even enough to rebuild. There is another option though… four people had access to that info. General Walker is one of them, Terri was the Second, Jacques is the third and… Tom was four. Walker would be harder to get to… the last I heard, Jacques' family had a Villa in the South of France, overlooking the Med… it was in his family for centuries. Helm, alter course and put us in position, if I can find him… he may have a copy of the files or know where to get a hold of them. Sarah, how's your French?"

After one hour of holding position over France itself while hidden beneath the protective cloaking device, a new lease of life had entered the former Royal Navy Commander as he almost bounced onto the bridge with a large smile upon his face, wearing suitable clothing for the location and time of year. Knee length khaki shorts of military style of the day, a brightly coloured shirt open half way down his chest, white trainer shoes and what had set him apart from those around him other than the unusual style of clothing, was a pale fedora style hat seemingly made from straw along with black sunglasses. Stepping to his side with a smile, the Captain wore a pale yellow summer dress with matching shoes as many of the crew stifled their own laughter at their strange appearance. Passing a pair of matching black sunglasses to the Captain with a smile, he reached into the rucksack bag over his left shoulder as he retrieved two small devices she had never seen before.

"What are those?"

"The less technology that we have, the better right? Something that I've been thinking about for awhile now. Modelled on a mobile phone from this time period, it's linkws into the Com-Systems. With a little… artistic license I combined a rudimentary Tricorder into the unit. It will work in the same way, just half the range… just in case. I know that the Type 1 palm Phasers had some troubles, that's why they where pushed out of service, but I thought that a little back-up wouldn't hurt?"

"Good idea. Its been awhile since I've seen one of these…" She said as she took the small weapon from his hand.

"It's Bio-Encoded to you same with this one to me. Sarah, this is a different time and place to what you are used to, are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"And let you go alone? With your knowledge of this time, you could disappear and we would never find you…"

"You don't need to Baby-sit me Kid. But thanks for being honest…"

"You know, I am older than you are Boomer?" She said with a smile.

"Funny, I had no idea you where nearly 400 years old. You look good for it though, amazing figure for your age. I assume that the Transport Co-ordinates are set?"

 _On the Earth Date: May 8_ _th_ _2016..._

 _Location: Somewhere in the South of France._

 _1150 Hours (Local Time)_

Idealistic French villages had been only dreamed of by the Captain herself which had been untouched by the technologies from her own time, the narrow streets and cobbled roads seemed to wind through the village itself and back again to the same location of the Village Center along with the small shops displaying their wares for all to buy. Continuing to play the role as a recently married couple on their honeymoon as would often happen within the village, the two visitors walked hand-in-hand through the streets while asking at the numerous stores if they had seen the man that they where looking for, only to hear the same reply. _'He was here only this morning Monsieur_ '. Claiming himself to be an old family friend, who was looking to reconnect after years of lost contact, he was informed that the man himself would often be seen in a nearby bar around mid-day.

Following the directions given to him by the elderly woman he had spoken with, they entered into a small bar as the smell he had almost dreamed of for three long years filled his senses. Walking to the bar and purchasing two pints of beer with replicated currency from the ship high above, they sat near the bar as he took a deep breath inwards, inhaling the odour of his first real beer in years while condensation dripped from the tall glass before he finally took a sip from the amber liquid and savoured the flavour with a great satisfaction.

"Oh, I've missed you!" He whispered to the glass of beer.

"Jim?" Sarah replied with a smile.

"Real Beer… not that crap they serve back home"

"That's the first time I've heard you call it that, Home" She whispered as she took a sip. "This is… great. Jim look…"

As if on time from what those they had spoke to had informed them, an old, grey man entered the bar with a slight limp as Carver turned to watch the man enter with a smile on his face at seeing his old friend for the first time in years. Waiting until he had bought his drink and sat at a table in the center of the bar, Carver took a deep breath and picked up his glass before walking towards the same table, slumping down in the chair to remove his glasses and hat, throwing them onto the table before him as the man almost leapt from his skin at the sight of who sat before him.

"B-Boomer?"

"Hello Jackie! It's been a long time" He said with a smile.

"Boomer! Boomer! Holy Shit… But this is impossible, you…"

"No, I didn't. Let's just say that I was transferred somewhere else and not by choice"

"But… I don't understand!" The short and aging French man said with surprise. "We saw… you're dead. Aren't you?"

"Bo! Can we talk somewhere in private?" He said as he leaned forwards and whispered his question.

"Of course, come upstairs. This is my place…"

Following the old and limping man through the bar with Sarah behind them, they entered into a small living quarters above the bar itself and as he closed the door behind them, he turned towards the man he had believed long since dead to hug him before kissing both of his cheeks and stepped backwards with a large smile upon his face.

"Boomer, my god! I had heard that two people where looking for me. Where have you been all of this time?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you old friend. This is Sarah Wilcox, a friend. You can trust her"

"Any friend of Boomer, is a friend of mine. Such a beautiful woman to be hanging around with this idiot" He said as he greeted with a kiss on either cheek.

"Jacques, what happened to the Sentinel?"

"The Program was cancelled after your… death. But then you would know that. How are you still alive? I have a million questions. Please, sit?"

"Jacques, we don't have much… time. What happened to the database and the sensor logs?"

"The Files?" He said with a serious tone in his voice, instantly. "The files are gone, Private security took them, all of them"

"Private Security, who… when?"

"Years ago, after the test failed. It was classified instantly and even the General had been locked out… what is going on?" He said with a stressed look in his eyes, as they sat before him.

"I know you Jackie, you where the most… you must have back-up files, somewhere?"

"All of my files have been confiscated. Everyone's where…"

"It's important Jackie… you backed up everything, you always did. You must have a copy of the files somewhere?" He said with a deep sigh.

"I don't have access to any files my old friend, but I may know someone who does. I heard a rumour a year ago that someone is working on a similar engine, almost identical to ours, that is all I know"

"That narrows down the field. Thank you Jacques…" He said as he stood slowly.

"Boomer, have you spoken with Terri? Letting her know that you are back and alive?"

"It's better for her, that I leave her alone. It's been five years and she must have moved on with her life"

"I was at the memorial for you, you know? She could not face it. Terri bought your old home and moved in. She was never the same after… you left" He said with a deep sigh of regret. "Where have you been all of this time?"

"Someplace else. I'm not allowed to explain it. I wish I could… just know that we could not have imagined what that engine was capable of…" Standing and walking towards the door with a deep sigh in his voice, he turned towards the old man as he grabbed his hand for a moment before nodding.

"Jacques, forgive me for asking. Terri, is she happy?"

"I don't know. I have not seen her since the program was dismantled. However, I do hear that she rarely leaves her home, your home Boomer"

 _Breaking News from France…_

 _Earlier today a large explosion tore through a peaceful and idyllic village, destroying a Bar and several businesses. Authorities are searching for these two people for questioning in connection with the explosion and the deaths of fourteen people…_


	5. Chapter 5

_On the Earth Date: May 8_ _th_ _2016..._

 _Location: Earth Orbit. USS Long Beach._

 _Status: Cloaked_

 _1250 Hours (Local Time)_

News of the explosion in the village had reached the Starship in orbit as James Carver stood in the Observation Lounge, his anger overflowing as he listened to report captured by the vessels own sensors and displayed on the computer screen before him, his fists clenched firmly at his side while almost drawing blood from his palms as his finger nails dug into his own hands.

"Fourteen dead, nineteen wounded" Captain Wilcox said slowly in anger. "We should leave, now!"

"Sarah, it wasn't us. You know that! Jacques was a good man, a little eccentric, but a good man"

"Then Who did this?" She yelled, instantly.

"I don't know. But those files are needed if we are to stop this whole mess. There is one place where I know that we can get those files…"

"Terri? Your orders are to stay clear of her Carver!" Sarah yelled instantly.

"Do you think that the explosion was an accident? Fifteen minutes after we left? Oh come on… don't disappoint me by acting stupid now. Over the past three years, I have done everything that has been asked of me and asked for nothing, not one damned thing in return. We know that Terri is the key to all of this shit! Let me make contact with her… if someone is trying to clear up their mess, she will be a target. Natalie said that in a few days, she will be shot and disappear when someone took her away. Sarah, I'm begging you, let me help her?"

"And if she sees you, then what? How will you explain…" Captain Wilcox replied, with a deep sigh.

"You hesitated, you know that I am right Sarah. We can stop this before it gets even more out of hand… and anymore lives are destroyed. Think of it this way then? She has been contaminated by some form of… Temporal Radiation and is passing that on to others right? How and why is that happening? We know that the next Solar flare of significant magnitude is in days… as a Starfleet Officer, you are duty bound to prevent this from happening. What if some how, Starfleet is responsible? Your orders are to repair that damage…before it gets out of hand. From historical records, which I had searched through, the sun will go through a period of similar activity in two years. How many people will find themselves in the future then? 100's 1'000's? maybe more. You know that I am right!"

"You know where she will be?" The Captain said with a deep sigh.

"I know where she lives. I've already asked for Mister Thon to scan the home, she is there and alone. You can keep an open com-link with me at all times and I will follow your orders… this began with myself and her, let me end this!"

Slowly rising from before her TV screen with a look of shock in her eyes after seeing the report on the explosion which had killed one of her former colleagues, a hazy image of a man and a woman was displayed on the screen as she ran towards her personal office and picked up a large metal pole before smashing her own personal computer in fear and anger. Hearing an unusual whirring sound echo through her home, she turned instantly to see a blue light fade into nothingness while gripping the metal pole firmly in her hands as she slowly walked towards the location where she had seen the strange blue lights. Instantly feeling the protective weapon ripped from her hands from behind, she struggled with all of her strength while a hand pinned her hands behind her back before another covered her mouth as voice whispered in her left ear softly.

"I won't hurt you, do you understand me? I won't hurt you. Please, don't struggle. I'm going to let you go, turn around slowly and for the love of god, don't scream. Okay?" The voice whispered as she nodded slowly.

The powerful male hand slowly removed from her body to point out before her and slowly move away as she leapt forwards and turned instantly to face a man half-hidden in the shadows of her darkened room, half illuminated by the flickering of the TV itself as he raised his hand slowly.

"Don't scream. I could never harm you…"

" _WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOME?!_ " She yelled in anger.

"Terri, listen to me. Don't scream… I'm going to step forwards into the light, you have to promise not to scream, okay?"

Slowly stepping into the light from the TV, her eyes and jaw opened wide as she saw who stood before her as he smiled slightly while his hands still remained out before himself slightly.

"Can you see me?"

"B-Boomer?" She said in pure shock as she turned pale before his eyes.

"It's me honey!" He said with tears in his eyes as he looked at her for the first time in years. "You look like Shit!"

"You scared the _SHIT_ out of me, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Slowly realising whom stood before her, she stepped forwards and slapped him hard across his face as he backed away slowly.

"Terri stop, Terri… would you stop hitting me for a moment while I explain?" He replied slowly, while defending himself against her attacks.

"You should be dead, what the hell is going on. Where have you been for five years?"

"Lets just say a transfer. I don't have much time… this is important, do you have the files from the last test?"

"Oh my god, Jacques?" She said as tears rolled down her face.

"Honey, I was with him not long ago, he was going to give me the files but the, someone destroyed that village, it wasn't me… he mentioned something about a private security taking everything?"

"How is that possible? He was hundreds of miles away?" Terri replied, still in shock at seeing him once again.

"Difficult to explain, Someone is trying to clean this up. Terri, first Jacques and Tom before I came here, you may be next. I'm not going to let that happen, but I do need those files. Do you still have them?"

"When I heard, I destroyed my computer…"

Sighing deeply as he followed Terri back into the room where her computer remained in pieces, he reached into his pocket to pull out what appeared to be a small mobile phone. Activating the screen she watched with interest as a face appeared on the screen in his hands, turning quickly towards an active TV screen, he smiled slightly as he saw a small camera linked to the system to seemingly slide the image of the woman onto the screen before her while he spoke to the screen itself.

"Sarah, can you see us?"

"I can. Progress?" The woman replied with a slight sigh in her voice.

"Her computer has been destroyed, but the core memory may still be intact. I'm going to scan the system itself, tie into my unit and download everything from the database"

"How can you do that?" Terri said in shock as the woman nodded before pointing off screen to someone else.

Hearing s strange beeping emanating from the mobile phone in his hand, Terri stepped to his side and watched with interest as it interfaced with the database on the destroyed computer before quickly downloading the information itself while the woman on the TV screen spoke with an urgency in her voice.

"Boomer, we're picking up two ground vehicles approaching from the South of your position. Four people inside and they appear to be armed. ETA, One minute"

"Alright, Terri, you're going to have to trust us. Do you have any weapons in the house?"

"I hate guns, you know that Boomer" She replied in shock.

Turning towards the windows instantly at the sounds of two vehicles arriving outside of the isolated home, the sounds of car doors opening and closing moments later quickly followed as Boomer ran towards one of the windows to peer outside to see four men dressed in black clothing, Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine guns with sound suppressors attached and side-arms on their hips as one walked towards the door. Using hand signals from his military training, he ordered her to hide behind her large wooden desk as he stepped behind the wooden and glass door. Seeing the glass break and a hand reach inside of the door to unlock the door itself, the hand slowly disappeared before the door opened slowly as a hand appeared with a machine-gun aiming through the opening slowly. Slamming his body against the door hard twice, a scream in pain tore the man as his hand was caught inside of the door. Reacting with lightening speed, he pulled the man inside and slammed his elbow into his jaw twice before struggling for the weapon as it fell onto the ground while the three ran towards the door with their weapons raised. Kicking back with his right heal into the injured man's face, he grabbed the weapon from the ground to fire instantly towards the three men, causing them to leap for cover as Terri screamed in fear of her own life. Slamming the door closed as bullets slammed into the wooden door, he quickly searched the unconscious man on the ground for ammunition along with his suppressed side-arm before running towards the terrified Terri and grabbed her arm to pull her away into another room.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed in fear.

"Looks like a clean-up crew. Upstairs, now. MOVE!" He yelled.

Seeing the door explode to shatter wooden and glass shards in all directions as a smoke grenade exploded into the house. He quickly fired short bursts from the weapon towards the open door, aiming low towards the ground while three green beams of laser targeting light pushed through the smoke as he grabbed the unusual mobile phone from before the computer and followed Terri up the stairs and into the bathroom. Pushing the sidearm into her hand as he ordered her to lay in the metal bathtub, he kneeled by the door while placing the mobile phone on the side of the bathtub next to her as he spoke.

"Sarah, we've got a small problem"

"Does the word quiet mean anything to you Boomer?" Her voice called out from the small device. "They're moving up the stairs slowly!"

"Captain, we're having problems locking on… they appear to be jamming our sensors somehow, I'm trying to break through the interference" A second voice called out, as Carver looked towards the small device.

"That's impossible!" Carver complained instantly.

Hearing boots slowly and methodically searching rooms, a third set of footsteps stopped in front of the door before him as light from the hallway window created two small shadows indicating feet before the door. Seeing the small door knob turn slowly, he fired two shots from his weapon into the door itself as a scream of pain echoed through the house followed by the unmistakable sound of a man hitting the floor as two more set of footsteps carefully walked towards them before the door exploded with bullets ripping through the door itself as he leapt on top of Terri, protecting her from the weapons fire. Hearing the click of the empty weapons, Carver quickly stood to see the bathroom door barely hanging on by it's hinges before leaping from the bathtub to kick the door hard as it exploded into the hallway, knocking one man off of his feet while the third stumbled backwards. Having military training from two time frames, his reactions where instant. Leaping onto his feet with the purest of anger echoing through him, he saw the first man injured on the floor with two bullet holes in his legs, the second man unconscious beneath the remains of the door and the third man stumbling to his feet as he drew his side arm. Knowing that the weapon he had taken from one man had fallen from his hands, his only weapon inside of his right sleeve, he raised his hand while the small Type One Phaser slipped into his palm as he fired a single shot. Hearing an unusual sound, Terri looked over the rim of the bathtub to see an orange beam of light shoot from his right hand before his opponent fell onto the ground. Seeing him turn towards the two other men, he fired a beam of light into each man before turning towards her as she stood in shock at what she had seen with her own eyes.

"What… what the hell was that?"

"A problem. Sarah?"

"The jamming signal is gaining in strength, we're about to loose this connection. We're detecting one more vehicle approaching from the south"

An unmistakable sound echoed through the building from the engine and blades of a helicopter quickly approaching the home. Grabbing her hand and pulling her from the bathtub instantly, they both ran through the home and down the stairs towards one of the vehicles awaiting them outside while a military helicopter appeared over the horizon and fired two missiles into the home, exploding the house in a fiery ball instantly. Pushing her into the vehicle at the front as he climbed into the driver's seat, the car instantly leapt forwards and turned into the trees as she screamed in fear while he spoke quickly.

"Are you okay, Terri! Are you hit?"

"No! what the hell is going on. Who are these people and what is that thing in your sleeve?"

Avoiding trees and fallen logs as they drove almost uncontrollably while being pursued by the military helicopter high above, bullets slammed into the ground around them as he sighed deeply before speaking.

"Alright! The engine worked more then we had imagined… something happened to the both of us when we tried to stop that overload, the shock wave… infected us somehow with a, strange radiation. Combined with an unusual Solar activity during my test flight, the ship itself tore a hole in space and time. Terri, I was thrown 53 light years across space, and almost 400 years into the future. I've been there for the past three years, my time"

"That's Bull-Shit!" She screamed in fear.

"No, Fact! Over the past two years, my time. Nine other people have arrived in that time frame, each of them have held a connection with you. A chef, a waiter, a nurse an US Military Admiral, he hired a plane from you six weeks ago… remember him?"

"The old guy?" She screamed.

"That's him. Sarah, is the commander of a vessel which had brought me back here to stop what is happening. Jacques told me that someone has restarted the program again, the guys who are trying to kill you? My guess is that they are working for the ones whom had reactivated the program, they don't want anyone knowing. Terri, I was at the facility this morning, everything has been destroyed. You and the General are all that survives. Sarah, can you hear me?"

"Boomer, you're… to… out of road" Her voice crackled over the phone in Terri's hands.

"What?" He replied as he struggled with the vehicle.

"… Run out… Road!"

"Oh SHIT!"

Spinning the large car around as a clearing appeared before him, a large drop loomed before them as the helicopter hovered before them. Screaming back into the trees, he looked down at the phone in her hands before looking into the mirrors to see the helicopter hovering before the clearing as a large smile echoed over his face. Instantly slamming on the breaks, the vehicle slid to a stop as his terrified passenger screamed in fear once again.

"I've had enough of these Bastards!"

Stepping from the vehicle as she screamed for him to step back into the car, he stood with his eyes burning in anger as he quickly analysed what he saw before him, stepping back into the car with a smile upon his face, he turned towards her as he nodded slightly. Turning the car around slowly and elegantly, he only wished he could see the looks on the faces of those in the helicopter as he picked up the phone while the car stopped facing the helicopter as he spoke into the phone itself.

"Sarah, please tell me that you have isolated the signal?"

"Working on it!"

"I think that I know the source. That Helo' is a Sikorsky UH-60 Black-Hawk variant of some kind… it has markings I have seen before…"

"Com-systems are clearing, remember your orders Commander!" Sarah yelled instantly.

"I know. How far from that Helo' do I have to be before you can get a lock?"

"You have to be joking me?" She said in surprise. "Boomer, that valley may not be deep enough!"

"Here's hoping it is. Terri, hold on. This is going to get rough! Hoping you transporter operators are as good as they claim!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Terri screamed in fear.

"Something that will seem amazingly stupid at first, but should work out. In the event that we both die? I love you Terri, I always have… now keep your head down!"

Revving the engine before it screamed from the darkness and protection of the trees, he released the breaks and threw the car into gear in unison as the car screamed forwards, kicking up dirt and debris from the tires. Emerging from the darkness of the trees as it screamed towards the military helicopter, he quickly activated the lights of the car to full power in a vain attempt to shock the pilot as Terri once again screamed in fear. Hitting a large fallen log as it left the safety of the ground and into mid air, the car tumbled through the air while the pilot instantly threw the helicopter away from the quickly approaching car allowing it to pass by, harmlessly tumbling towards the air before slamming into the ground with it's wheels upright while those inside of the helicopter laughed at the stupidity of the driver.

Far from the painful death which they had seen, an unusual feeling tore through Terri as her surroundings seemed to dissolve before her eyes only to find herself huddled in a ball in a strange and sterile looking environment while the man at her side knelt before her with a smile on his face as he spoke.

"Terri, calm down. You're safe now. No one can get to you here"

"What the hell just happened, where am I?" She said as she looked up instantly.

"Someplace amazing…" He said as he winced in pain.

"You're shot? Oh my god!"

Seeing blood pouring from an open wound in his left thigh, a slight smile ripped across his face as he collapsed at her side, his hand reaching towards her as he laughed slightly while a woman ran into the room towards the both of them.

"Emergency transport to sickbay, NOW!"

"I'll be fine Terri, it's just a flesh wound" He said with a weak voice.

"Relax Commander, you'll be fine…"

Awakening slowly in the room he had instantly identified as the Sickbay onboard the USS Long Beach, a smile tore across his face as he saw two women walk towards him.

"I never thought that I would make it to heaven!" He said with laughter.

"Funny!" Sarah Wilcox replied slowly.

"Sarah told me… everything Boomer" Terri said as she stepped at his side. "This is really the future!"

"Actually honey, it still 2016. This ship, is from the future. Status?" He said as he sat upright, against the objections of the ship's Doctor.

"You've been unconscious for three hours, a little surgery to remove the bullet. It's going to be tender for a few days…"

"I can handle the pain Doc, thank you. The database?"

"Intact, we're analysing the data now. Remarkably complete. It seems that you where right, there was a slight change in both of your systems due to the… shockwave. It altered your temporal signature, taking the both of you slightly out of alignment. The Doctor here, was able to counteract that change" Replied the Captain.

"So, I can go home?" Terri said with a smile.

"There is still the problem of why someone has been trying to kill you Terri. And, not to mention why you where infected with Temporal Energy, what where you working on?"

"Parts of the original device was discovered in Antarctica by my mentor, my father, he was assigned to analyse the pieces, it took years but once we identified it's true potential a vessel was created around the repaired device from a schematic given to us by an unknown contributor in the 1980s. I was a child back then but I knew the potential… we designed Sentinel from that schematic. That device became the original engine which failed…" Terri said with a deep sigh. "… Once Boomer came onboard and helped me to redesign the engine, it all fell into place. The accident which threw him into your timeline, was a side-effect… along with the others"

"And those trying to kill Terri and the others, are working for the Contributor" Wilcox said with a deep sigh.

"A cover-up! How the hell could they jam your systems, they must know about… I once heard a rumour about a man who had a craft of some kind, supposedly a spacecraft, about the size of a shuttlecraft"

"I heard that to!" Terri replied, as she searched her memories. "Chronowerx Industries? It's only a rumour, but in the mid-nineties, the owner of Chronowerx disappeared with no trace. Unofficial reports claim that an unidentified aircraft shot out of their headquarters, it was never seen again, at the same time, perhaps a day or two earlier, a massive _UFO_ was spotted passing close to that same building"


	6. Chapter 6

_Captain's Personal Log: May 10_ _th_ _2016..._

 _Studying the extensive sensor scans as recovered by James Carver from the home of Theresa O'Connell, a dangerous situation has been discovered as not only had the vessel known as Sentinel been built with advanced technologies which should not have been available at the time of it's construction. Delving deeper into the historical database to track Miss O'Connell's mysterious Contributor, one company names keeps coming up. Chronowerx Industries. Having analysed footage from both a security camera close by the Central Headquarters of the former company and archive news footage of an alleged UFO, the UFO, as it was called has been identified as the recently returned USS Voyager and a small black arrowhead craft has also been identified from security camera footage leaked onto the internet from a nearby Gas Station._

 _The more that we look into this situation, the more questions are raised. What was Voyager doing in the 1990s and what was that small craft? Along with something more frightening…_

Believed to have been killed by the mysterious private security force which had targeted several of the Sentinel Program's employees, General Walker had fled from his UK home onboard a Private Aircraft to hide inside of the United States. Seemingly running for his very life as he slept with one eye open at all times while watching those around him, he hid in a small wooden cabin, deep inside Montana under mysterious orders from his superiors. Knowing little about why he had been ordered to a safe house, he followed his orders perfectly. Finally arriving at a secured location, he could breath a sigh of relief as he reached inside of his coat to pull out the weapon he had brought with him for his own protection. Surrounding the log cabin was miles of forest land which had been mined with explosives for protection and alert to the presence of another. Activating the security system which armed the mines themselves, he finally relaxed as he collapsed from exhaustion onto a small single bed while his eyes closed for the first time in days.

Awakening with a start to an unusual sound surrounding him, he leapt to his feet before looking around in shock at his new surroundings as a tall man stood before him.

"I wouldn't move General, these force fields can give a nasty shock"

"B-B-Boomer?" He replied instantly.

Smiling slightly, the man he had long since believed to have been dead pressed a small glass-like device before him as the wall behind him suddenly disappeared along with the very floor he was standing on. Screaming in fear, he remained motionless, hovering in mid air as Carver stepped before the force field with a smile on his face.

"That's a 40'000 foot drop, _GENERAL!_ … and the only thing stopping you from falling, is a force field. You are encased in one now, you can probably feel a slight static charge? With one command, I can lower the fields… tell me General, can you fly?"

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ " He screamed in fear.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Walker, if I don't like your answer… well, splat! No one will see you. We're above the old facility in Antarctica, let's hope you die before… Well, the impact will liquefy you. Let's start at the beginning, shall we? Why did you sabotage the Sentinel?"

"I didn't!" He protested instantly.

"Oh, bad choice of words. I know that you are behind the attack in France which killed almost twenty people, including Jacques. You had Tom killed and then, you sent a team after Terri. But you didn't expect me, did you?"

"If I tell you, they will kill me" He protested in absolute terror.

"Worry more about what I am going to do to you sir! It took me awhile to figure it all out, but you made one massive mistake. You sent in the Helo, I recognised the tail number and markings, it was assigned to you during the tests. Now, why did you sabotage the Sentinel, or did you get someone else to do it for you? Oh, by the way. Do you see how my finger is on this control? It is the only thing keeping you inside that field, it I slip… you fall"

"It wasn't me, I swear!" He screamed. "They are powerful, very powerful! They own the Sentinel program, they always did Jim, you have to believe me. They had their own Sentinel once, but it was destroyed ten years ago, the one we had, was to be a back-up for the original in case it was destroyed. You where getting to close to the truth, so they ordered me to take care of it. Jim, you where supposed to return to Earth, to them!"

"Well that failed!" Carver said with anger. "I was almost killed. Who ordered the sabotage Walker. Who?" He demanded.

"All I have is last name. Starling, that's all I know"

"Starling? Chronowerx?" He said with a deep sigh.

"Chronowerx Industries was just a smoke screen for their real project, Sentinel. Something spooked Henry Starling about ten years ago and his disappeared, believed to be dead. But his Daughter has taken over his empire… some believe that she has been running things in his place. I've never met her in person Jim, but from what I hear, she is a fanatic and will stop at nothing to get what she wants"

"Did she order the destruction in the south of France and the other deaths? Come on General, you are holding out on me, you know more then you're telling me and my arm is getting tired"

"Yes, yes. She did, alright? She gave me the order and I passed it on to others, as per her instructions. Now please…?"

Nodding slightly, he removed his hand from the control station causing the force fields to deactivate, terrified by what was happening in a mere heartbeat, the General fell from his position as he screamed while falling through the air towards the ground as he gasped for breath only for a female voice to echo through his ears.

"End of Program"

Finding himself stood on a black and gold floor in a strange room, he turned instantly as Carver stood leaning against a wall with a large smile echoing over his face. Shock gripped the terrified General as he backed away while Carver walked towards him and grabbed him by his jacket as his eyes burned with anger while he spoke.

"I should kill you, right here and now. But I warn you General! I'm watching you very closely now. Screw up once? No one will ever find your body, am I clear?"

"What happened, what is happening?" He said in terror.

"There is no where on Earth for you to run that I can not find you, and I will find you, General! This ends now! Oh, I wouldn't speak of this to anyone Walker, you'll sound like an insane fool and be locked away for the rest of your life. Send him back!"

Releasing his clothing and stepping backwards, the strange room around him dissolved before his eyes until he found himself back inside of the log cabin while his mind tried to make sense of what he had just experienced while questioning his own sanity at the same time.

 _Three Hours Later…_

Sat in a small car on the corner of a street before her home, Natalie Perdue's eyes flowed with tears as she watched while her younger self hugged her own child before stepping into her car to drive away as Carver sat at her side with a smile on his face.

"You know, history has been changed now. Terri will not be shot and you will not be infected by the radiation. She will live on, oblivious to what could have happened"

"Then, why am I still here? If she is me and she was not sent into the future, why am I still here?" Natalie said with tears in her eyes.

"You're a paradox. I've read something about them over the past few years. Your daughter will grow up with the mother that she needs and you? You can do anything that you want now, except being with them. Natalie, you have a chance for a new life now. Sarah can put you down anywhere on the planet you choose and live a normal life, but you can't have any contact with them, they wouldn't understand"

"Why would they? I don't understand any of it myself?" She said slowly.

"Then why not go somewhere else, this is an amazing time for Earth, or you can make a new life in 24th Century, Sarah has said that she will take you back with us?"

"My great-granddaughter, several generations removed. Does she know about us?" Natalie replied with a slight smile.

"Actually, she does. But she said that it is your choice to make" Carver replied slowly.

"And what about Terri?"

"Terri is listed as dead, killed by the explosion in her home. An investigation is underway by the Police and the Air Force after they received an anonymous tip off about a military aircraft over the home, as we speak, the FBI is on it's way to locate General Walker, it seems that they have good intelligence that he was behind the explosion in France and several other murders. It may get Sarah and myself into a lot of trouble with Starfleet, but Terri wants to come back with me. Come with us Natalie and make a new life for yourself?"

 _Breaking News…_

 _We take you live to San Francisco where Jeannette Starling has been arrested and charged with the murders of several people, including the explosion in France. Linking this remarkable story which began with an anonymous tip-off to Police, General Walker has also been arrested by the FBI in connection with the murders._

 _In the Earth Year, 2377..._

Arriving safely back in their own time with two new passengers, the USS Long Beach had sustained damage due to the travel through time as it limped towards Earth after what had become known as one of the most unusual assignments in the vessel's history. In awe of the level of technologies onboard the small Science Vessel, Theresa O'Connell had been granted a visit to the bridge by the Commander of the vessel as it approached Earth slowly, along with the two other visitors from the past. Stood at the side of Theresa as she looked towards the view screen while Earth slowly grew in size, a slight smile slipped over Carver's lips as his hand slipped into her own while he spoke.

"I never grow tired of this view"

"You realise Boomer, that Starfleet will have a lot of questions for you?" Wilcox replied with a smile.

"I'm not a Federation Citizen, and exempt from their laws. But I know that you are, don't worry. I won't let them punish you or anyone of this crew. We now have something that they want!"

"And what is that?" Theresa replied, with a large and knowing smile.

"Sentinel's secrets. The engine was fused, melted into the hull of the ship when I appeared and rendered useless. Before he was killed, Jacques put something into my hand. Complete schematics of the engine core itself…"

"You never told me that!" Wilcox said with laughter. "But I know you by now Boomer, you've always had an escape plan"

"He always did!"

"I have a bargaining chip now and we have them, right where we need them to be. But I need to speak with someone before I take this to Starfleet. I need to speak with Janeway and find out what they where doing in the 1990s"

 _Three Weeks Later…_

A welcome home party for the crew of the USS Voyager and her crew had seemingly lasted for weeks while repairs and upgrades to the ship had begun, seemingly spending days in classified meetings with Starfleet Command on her unscheduled expedition to the Delta Quadrant, the now most famous Captain in Starfleet History had taken what little time had been allotted to her to walk the streets close by Starfleet Command as crowds had gathered around her, or followed her seemingly wherever she went. Stopping by a small café close by Starfleet Command, a man stepped before her, seemingly blocking her way as she sighed deeply.

"I wouldn't go in there, the Coffee is terrible Captain, or should I call you Admiral?"

"I have only moments ago heard the news, how did you?"

"I have my ways Ma'am. I need to speak with you…"

"And I need a Coffee, so if you will excuse me?" She said with anger at his presumption.

Stepping aside gracefully as he motioned for her to enter politely, she nodded politely as she walked past him only to freeze instantly and turn in shock as he whispered while she walked past him a name ' _Henry Starling_ '. Whipping her head around to face him, he nodded slowly as she spoke with a half whisper.

"How do you know that name?"

"The events of '96, are still being felt, even today… I need to speak with you in private"

"Temporal Investigations…" She said with a deep sigh.

"I have no connection with those Jack-Booted Thugs, Ma'am. I am James Carver, to those close to me, I am known as Boomer. Please ma'am, this won't take long. I could order you, but that has never been my style. I make a great cup of coffee with natural beans, not that replicated slop. One hour of your time is all that I am asking for?"

"Why do you want to know about Starling?" She said slowly, with a growing anger.

"It's because of him and his experiments, that I am here from the year 2011, and others and in some way, I believe that it is also because of you. Don't you want to know the truth Kathryn? I know that I do!"

"You work for Starfleet?"

"No, myself. One Hour, that's all we're asking"

Following the strange man through the streets and into a building close by the Café, he turned slowly as a young woman walked towards him with a smile upon her face to introduce herself as Theresa O'Connell, recently engaged to the man himself before a Starfleet Captain stepped at her side to introduce herself before they sat in the sparsely decorated room. Explaining everything which had happened over the past three years quickly to the now living legend of an officer, her head hung low before looking up towards those before her as they both nodded in unison.

"I had no idea… I am so sorry"

"You couldn't have known, who would have? Where did that ship come from, rumours say that he found it? We must know the truth!" Theresa said instantly.

Explaining the events which had led to the encounter in 1996 with Henry Starling as James Carver paced the room in anger, Janeway's guilt over the incident itself echoed through her as she walked to his side slowly to place her hand on his right shoulder as she apologised for the incident which had torn him from his life in the past and had caused him so much pain in the present.

"It wasn't your fault Kathryn, Starling had no real idea of what he had, I know that better than anyone, even you! So it was from the distant future originally? It falls into place now!" He said with a smile echoing over his face.

"We didn't know what we had…" Theresa continued. "… It was simply a research project. That thing was really a spaceship? When we discovered that it was an engine capable of pushing a ship into space? You have no idea of the party which sprung into life…"

"What do we do now?" Janeway replied slowly.

"Well Ma'am, we are all here that much is certain, it's not your fault. But if that vessel from the distant future returned you to your own time as per orders? They should have cleaned up their mess right away. But we are all here now and Starfleet has ordered us never to divulge that truth. I think they want to restart Project: Sentinel, with their own technologies and that can not happen, it is far to dangerous to be allowed to continue. You are or will soon be in a position to stop that from happening… They can not be permitted to continue where we left off or something far worse could happen. Starfleet, is not ready for time-travel exploration"

"Boomer can't be tried by Starfleet and the Federation for his actions as he is not a Federation Citizen, neither is Terri or Miss Perdue, but I am and as a result, I have been removed of my command effective of two hours ago…" Sarah Wilcox continued with a deep sigh. "… I am facing decades in prison for my actions in allowing Carver to do what he did, please Admiral I need your help?"

Taking the rank of Admiral, Janeway instantly shut down a research project into the Sentinel which many within Starfleet had believed to be at the request of James Carver. Standing at the side of the Former Starfleet Captain in her defence, the newly promoted Admiral Janeway used her own status within the Federation to have Sarah Wilcox acquitted of all charges against her during what had been considered as a highly Classified Assignment stating that in order for a trail, the full list of charges along with the assignment itself must be made open to those whom would sit on the jury of her trail, revealing to the population of the Federation the presence of a vessel and numerous people from the past along with the classified ' _Sling-shot Effect_ ' of time travel.

Resigning her commission as a Starfleet Officer, Sarah Wilcox took up permanent residence in San Francisco California in the apartment below James Carver's own. After leaving Starfleet, her new life as a civilian began while under the ever watchful eye of Starfleet and the Department of Temporal Investigations, eventually returning to her studies of the 20th and 21st Century as a historian before returning to Starfleet Academy at the age of 42 as a History Instructor of the same era. Having finally discovered her path in life, she married a Human Male named Jarred Cole and raised his two sons as her own children.

Spending years studying the 24th Century, Natalie Perdue eventually returned to her medical studies, finally becoming a Councillor, specialising in Temporal Displacement Therapy in the hopes of assisting others from different timeframes to adjust to their new lives in the 24th Century, never remarrying nor having children, only having made a new and classified connection with the descendants of her own family, mainly Sarah Wilcox-Cole.

Finally granted permission to leave Earth onboard a privately purchased, small vessel, James Caver and Theresa O'Connell left Earth to begin their new lives in the 24th Century together, after six months of travel across the Federation, they finally found their private holiday spot once promised to Theresa, over 300 years ago. Spending four months alone on an uninhabited tropical world together, they finally returned to Earth after being married onboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E where Theresa gave birth to their twin daughters named Sarah and Natalie Carver, six months later.

Finally returning to Starfleet Academy as a married man and with two children of his own, James Carver finally gave up his given name of Boomer, an earned call-sign given to him by a former commander. His position as Instructor of Advanced Combat Flight Techniques eventually was to pay off for his hand selected students in the wake of the destruction of the Romulan home world and the grab for power by numerous powers attempting to fill vacuum of power as left by the almost destroyed Romulan Star Empire, an incident which would change both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants forever.

Known to those as ' _The Boomer-Sentinel Incident_ ' it would later become required reading for the hopefuls of the Department of Temporal Investigations as nothing more than a theological exercise while the truth would remain hidden for centuries.

Story By: Ariston-1.


End file.
